Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind
Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer and edited by Fred Wan. It was first released on the Alderac Forums on the 24th of February 2007. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=53677 It is about some of the events that transpired during the Winter Court of 1168. Annotated Story It begins in on the first day of the month of Hida. At Kyuden Otomo, Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime and Seppun Daimyo Seppun Kiharu discuss the impending Winter Court. Later, on the fifteenth day of Hida Bayushi Moyotoshi and Bayushi Kaukatsu are meeting. Moyotoshi had recieved an invitation from Bayushi Paneki himself. Kaukatsu finds Moyotoshi tiresome. Moyotoshi leaves, but is shortly replaced by Ide Jiao. Jiao had put himself forward to become Kaukatsu's court assistant for the duration of Court, which Kauktasu accepts. Later, on the second day of Togashi the Nezumi Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck is quitely contemplating the oddities of Court. He finds it odd that the Empress Toturi Kurako is here at Kyuden Otomo rather than her home in Toshi Ranbo. He then looks over to Bayushi Norachai, who had only the previous day been named the Protector of the Imperial City by the Empress. Kan'ok'ticheck wondered how Norachai could spend his time here talking at winter court when his charge was to defend the capital. Reflecting further upon other members of the Scorpion Clan, such as Moyotoshi who had been found murdered the previous day. No one spoke about it, as if they wished to forget the man. The shaman K'mee had said that the Scorpion were very upset about the death, and she also said that Moyotoshi had not been his real name. His real name had been a lot bigger and more important, but it made no sense to Kan'ok'ticheck why anyone would hide their name. At that moment Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko approaches the Empress and bowed before her. Kan'ok'ticheck could understand Katsuko more than others here at court, as her family remembers their ancestors much in the same way the Nezumi remember theirs. Katsuko speaks to the Empress about how the Nezumi lead by Kan'ok'ticheck attacked the Tsuno, the sacrifice of the shaman Te'tik'kir and the restoration of one of the Tsuno, Nintai, to become a kitsu again. Katsuko then put forth the Lion Clan's wish to construct a shrine in Toshi Ranbo in memory of Te'tik'kir and Nintai. This pleased Kan'ok'ticheck immensly. Later, on the eighth day of Togashi reports of the Khan's attack on Kyuden Ikoma begin arriving. Doji Seishiro and his niece Doji Jorihime are discussing the Khan's intent, and the claims of Ide Jiao that it is merely so that the Khan can safely ship rice to the forces of the Protector of the Imperial City stationed at Toshi Ranbo. At the same time however a Lion by the name of Akodo Minako brought other word to the Court about the Khan's intent. The Chancellor Kaukatsu has proclared that the Unicorn delegates are not to be harmed, in an attempt to preserve the peace of court. Jorihime is not entirely convinced of the Unicorn's true intent, and begins laying plans. On the twentyfirst day of Togashi the courtier Kasuga Taman is training with the Toritaka Daimyo and sensei Toritaka Tatsune. Tatsune beats Taman repeatedly, in attempt to teach the Tortoise kenjutsu. Taman reflects quitely that asking a Crab for kenjutsu training was perhaps not the brightest idea he ever had. Later the same day, in the Unicorn embassy, Ide Jiao confronts Moto Shikenji about the death of Moyotoshi. Shikenji claims Moyotoshi killed his cousin, Moto Ogedei, and that he could not pass the oportunity when it was presented at Winter Court. Jiao and the nearby Moto Rumiko discuss the ramifications of Shikenji's actions, and what course of action must be taken. Jiao is concerned that if Shikenji is turned over to the proper authorities he might be tortured and reveal the plans of the Unicorn. Rumiko decides that Shikenji will have to kill himself. On the twentyfifth day of Togashi, Jiao and Kaukatsu are talking about the number of wedding arrangements currently in the works at Court. Kaukatsu is not pleased about this, but is distracted by the big furry hat that Jiao commonly wears, wondering idly if it is still alive. Jiao catches Kaukatsu staring at the hat, and Kaukatsu quickly dismissed the Ide. Elsewhere, Isawa Ochiai is in the gardens thinking about the dire news brought recently by Isawa Angai regarding the death of the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu. As she walks around a corner she finds Mirumoto Tsuge, admiring a patch of flowers. Tsuge notices her approach, and asks her how she is, condoling her on the loss of Mirabu. Tsuge and Ochiai walk together in the garden. Later on the Twentysixth day of Togashi, Kaukatsu is confronting Ide Jiao. The Emerald Magistrate Tsuruchi Kaya is demanding the arrest of Jiao, following testimony from three Mantis samurai regarding Jiao's comments that the Khan intends to take the throne. One of those was the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika. Jiao claims he lied to the Mantis delegates, and proposes that his seppuku will prove that he told the truth previously in court. On the Second Day of Fu Leng, a group of people are gathered in the Unicorn Embassy to witness the seppuku of Ide Jiao. Jiao pens his final haiku, then picks up his wakizashi laying nearby and preforms the three cuts. After his second finishes the ritual, Kaukatsu accredits Jiao's honor. Kaukatsu turns and leaves, but tells a nearby Shosuro attendant to investigate the possibility of procuring Jiao's hat. Several days later, on the fourteenth day of Fu Leng, Otomo Hoketuhime is looking out over a garden, reflecting on the nearing end of Winter Court. Again Kiharu is with her, and the two talk about events this Winter Court and the events to come. Hoketuhime leaves, to make her way to court, and is shortly followed by Kiharu. Characters * Otomo Hoketuhime * Seppun Kiharu * Bayushi Moyotoshi * Bayushi Kaukatsu * Ide Jiao * Kan'ok'ticheck * Toturi Kurako * Bayushi Norachai * Kitsu Katsuko * Doji Seishiro * Doji Jorihime * Kasuga Taman * Toritaka Tatsune * Moto Shikenji * Moto Rumiko * Isawa Ochiai * Mirumoto Tsuge Not Present, But Mentioned * Bayushi Paneki * K'mee * Te'tik'kir * Nintai * Akodo Minako * The Khan * Moto Ogedei * Hida Shara * Yasuki Miliko * Bayushi Kwanchai * Isawa Angai * Shiba Mirabu * Tsuruchi Kaya * Moshi Amika Relevant Tournament Results * All the events written here occurred in some fashion during the Winter Court Online Roleplaying Event that AEG ran from December 2006 - March 2007. Winter Court: Sowing the Wind Winter Court: Sowing the Wind Winter Court: Sowing the Wind Winter Court: Sowing the Wind